


Alika is Too Gay for This

by CreativelyAnxious



Series: Persona: Hackers Guild Side Stories [3]
Category: Persona Series
Genre: I love Lala too much to not put her in this, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and Sho is a gremlin child, but there's no underage drinking, the characters are in a bar, they are both disaster gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyAnxious/pseuds/CreativelyAnxious
Summary: This is another story based on a chat in discord, where we were talking about jobs for some of our characters. We discussed what Souji's job would be, and then this was born. This is the longest thing I've written so far, and I love my Disaster Gays.





	Alika is Too Gay for This

Alika still isn’t really sure how he ended up here. On a trip to Tokyo visiting friends he had made online through a video game. He’s still not sure how he convinced his mom to let him go to a foreign country on his own where he doesn’t actually speak the language. Though, he’s very glad that he has Souji, Sho, and Kana to guide him like he’s a small, curious child.

Well, at the moment, it was just Sho and Kana acting as his and Marisa’s guides, since Souji had work right now. Alika was still disappointed about that, since Souji was fun to talk to and be around. As well as being very attractive. Though, that point is probably because of Alika’s recently discovered crush on the other.

Though, none of these things would lead him to think he’d end up at this building.

“...Sho…” Alika puts his hands in his pockets and shifts his weight back on his heels, “Is there, you know, a reason you brought us, a group of high school students, here?” he looks up at the sign, ‘Crossroads’ written in red text backlit with pink lights.

The shorter boy shugs, turning his head slightly to smirk up at him. “I’ve heard it has a pretty good atmosphere and is pretty chill. Plus, they offer non-alcoholic options.”

Alika raised an eyebrow as he watched Sho casually walked to the door of the bar, very comfortable and almost like he’d been there before. His eyes narrowed slightly as he slowly followed behind. What in Hades does that tiny gremlin have planned?

The interior is dimly lit, as one would expect from a bar, with both soft pink and warm yellow lights. The long bar was immediately to the right after entering, shelves lined with bottles seen behind it with neon heart sign welcoming the patrons, doorways to more private rooms to the left. A few of the stools at the bar were taken by tired businessmen and nicely dressed women. There was only one worker visible from the front door, a larger woman with a purple bob, heavy makeup, and dressed in a very nice floral kimono, standing behind the bar and talking with some of the patrons as they drank.

Further casting doubt to the implication that he’s never been there, Sho smiles wide and holds his arms out as he walks towards the back of the building. “Lala!”

Lala looked over to the gaggle of teens that had entered her bar, smirking at the short boy that called out to her. “Well, look what the cat dragged in. And with some new faces. These must be the new friends that I’ve heard so much about.” Alika was surprised by Lala’s voice. It was deeper than he expected, and somewhat gravelly. She bowed to the guest she had been talking to and turned her full attention to the small group.

“Yup.” Sho leaned on the counter, gesturing to each teen as they were introduced, “There’s Kana and Marisa. And the ‘Tol Stringbean’ is Alika.” He saw Lala’s eyes light up at his introduction, almost as if she recognized his name.

“Well,” Lala stands back and bows towards the teens, wide smirk on her face, “Welcome to Crossroads.” She straightens back up, looking back at Sho. “Go on to one of the back rooms. I’ll send Neko-Chan to help you in a minute.” She looks directly at Alika when she says that second part, winking at him. Alika walks away very confused by that brief interaction

The back room was lit much the same as the main bar, including the same neon heart welcome sign on the wall. A plush couch was pushed against the wall, wrapping around and fit into the corner of the room, with a wide table in front of it. Alika sat on the couch, facing the door, leaning back and relaxing into the cushions. He was pulled into a Very Serious Conversation about the interior decor of the bar, whether the flooring and rugs where tacky, the choice in lighting, even how the wallpaper actually brings everything together. They were so engrossed in the conversation that none of them noticed when someone entered the room, until said person squeaked and dropped their tray.

The crashing of the tray against the ground caused the four teens to quickly turn towards the door. Standing in the doorway was another girl, the ‘Neko-Chan’ that Lala mentioned, Alika assumed, looking her over. She had long grey braids, tied off at the bottom with a green hair tie on one side and a yellow one on the other. Matching green and yellow hair clips held back one side of her parted bangs, making it easier to see her pale brown eyes, lined in black in a cat eye wing. Her freckles were prominent due to her bright red blush. She wore a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up ¾’s of the way, underneath a black suspender skirt, with black over the knee socks and light brown boots with lace on the sides. Alika noticed the cat ears and tail, both the same color as her hair, and assumes that they’re why she’s called ‘Neko-Chan’.

Oh, Zeus, she was really cute.

“I am so sorry about that,” Neko-Chan picked up the tray and bowed. Her voice soft, and higher pitched than Lala’s, sounding much younger than the other bartender. Alika’s cheeks warmed a bit, finding her voice very nice to listen to. Though, her voice did sound somewhat familiar. Had he passed by her while playing Godbound at some point?

He was too busy watching her and listening to the tone of her voice that he didn’t pay attention to what she was actually saying. Sho elbowing him was what brought him back to earth. “Huh?” He asked very eloquently. Neko-Chan chuckled softly at his response. Huh, her laugh sounds familiar too. Kinda like Souji’s.

“I asked you what you wanted to drink,” Neko-Chan repeats herself, smirking slightly. She writes down Alika’s order with the others. “Alright, I’ll get these out as soon as I can. And don’t go getting too distracted again, Stringbean.” She winks at his before turning to go collect their drinks. Sho made a choking sound as she walked away, sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

That last comment made Alika pause. Stringbean? The only people that call him that are Sho, who’s sat dying next to him (with Marisa filling her ‘Mom Friend’ role and helping him breath), and Souji, who’s at work right now…

His eyes widened as the pieces click into place. “Oh,” he turns to look at Sho, who has stopped coughing at this point and is looking at Alika with a small smirk and raised eyebrow. “Wha- That’s-” His questions, that he doesn’t know exactly how to word, goes unasked, as Neko-Chan returns with their drink orders.

Neko-Chan, who is actually Souji.

Souji, who is wearing a skirt and makeup and cat ears and looks really cute in all of it.

Alika may be having a little bit of a crisis over this.

He watched as Souji placed their drinks on the table, leaning over the table slightly as he did so. Alika’s face was bright red as he watched the other and held his breath when Souji placed his drink in front of him, smirking slightly and eye twinkling. Oh, he’s enjoying this, isn’t he? Well, two can play at this game.

Alika leaned forward to rest his chin on his hand, smirking back at the other boy. “Thank you very much, Neko-Chan~,” He winks, pleased to see Souji’s eyes widen and face flush a bright red, bringing out his freckles. He needs to stop being so cute.

“Oh- Well, um- If,” Souji trips over his words, flustered, “If you, you know, need anything, just- um, just let me know.” He quickly turns and leaves the room. Alika smiles as he takes a sip of his drink, and is easily pulled back into conversation with the others.

They hung out for a while longer, ordering some food and more drinks, Alika flirting with Souji every time he came to check on them and deliver their orders. Eventually, they decided it was time for them to head back, whether to their hotel rooms or to their houses.

“Bedtime for the kids, now, is it?” Lala asks as the teens head out to the main bar and pay for the food and drinks they ordered. “Well, I hope you all get home safely. And come back anytime.” Alika looked over at Souji, who was cleaning off some tables, and smiled slightly. I’m sure I will.

As they were moving to leave, Souji turned around to go back to go back behind the bar. Alika saw Sho’s eyes widen before smirking, as if he’d gotten an idea. Before he could ask, Sho moved his foot out right as Souji walked past, tripping him. Alika moved to catch him, but the sudden weight caused him to fall to the ground and land on his back, Souji ending up on top of him, face stopping very close to Alika’s. He felt his cheeks heat up, seeing Souji’s face get bright red as well. If I move me face up a little, I could kiss him. Alika’s face got even more red at that thought.

“I am so sorry!” Souji exclaims, quickly moving off of Alika’s chest and standing up. “I can be a bit clumsy at times and I am so sorry that I ended up knocking you over I really didn’t mean to again I’m really very sorry about that.” he quickly said, all in one breath, as he bowed to Alika, who was still on the floor but had sat up at this point.

Alika blinked up at Souji, brain still trying to process what had just happened. “No, ah. Don’t worry about it. I’m totally fine,” he tried to calm the other down, ignoring the slight ache starting to form in his back.

Souji nodded, his face still bright red. “Again, I’m so sorry.” he said, bowing again before all but running behind the bar and into the back room. Alika slowly stood back up, glaring at Sho, who was trying (and failing) to not burst out laughing.

“Are you proud of yourself?”

“Oh, I’m very proud.” Sho snorts, still trying to hold in his laughter.

Alika sighs, having expected that answer. “Come on guys, lets go. I need to lie down for a while.”

The walk back to his hotel was uneventful, which Alika was glad for. If he didn’t get much sleep that night, replaying everything in his head, no one needs to know. And if Souji and Alika blushed a little every time they caught each others eyes, well, Sho would be the only one to know to look for it.


End file.
